(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CMOS pixel and more particularly to a CMOS pixel which responds to red and green light and to a method of separating red and green light signals.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Pixels are used in image sensors to convert an optical image into electrical signals. Since it is usually necessary to extract color information from these optical images the pixels must have a means for detecting the various colors and separating them into different electrical signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,950 B1 to Cathey, Jr. describes apparatus for increasing color resolution and quality in digital imaging systems which temporarily modulates red, green, and blue light, detects all three colors at each pixel, and band pass filters the detected light to extract values for red, green, and blue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,323 B1 to Eom et al. describes a method for fabricating a color image sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,683 to Merrill et al. describes a CMOS based color pixel with reduced noise in the blue signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,100 to Fossum et al. describes an active pixel sensor with separated pixel areas each sensing a different primary color of red, green, or blue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,279 to Kouzaki et al. describes an image forming apparatus having an MTF correction unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,906 to Liu describes a color sensor which uses a color sensor layer having a number of color sensor areas which absorb and sense different colors of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,642 to Stevens describes a clocking methodology to improve the MTF, modulation transfer function.